


I love you

by Larrypersonishere



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrypersonishere/pseuds/Larrypersonishere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was an insecure 16 year old in the back of the class. Louis was the 18 year old outgoing class clown.  Louis always noticed Harry, but Harry didn't know. Louis loved Harry, which he also didn't know. Louis picked this day to tell Harry, and he intended to make him happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is fluff and my second thing on here.

Louis smiled walking up to Harry.  
"H-hey," Harry stuttered when Louis was standing in-front of him. Harry was completely hoping he didn't look or seem stupid.  
"Hello love," Louis said causing Harry to blush a dark shade of pink.  
"You look cute when you blush," Louis said with a wink- which it was unintended.  
Harry blushed looking down, to embarrassed to look up.  
"You should hang out with me today," Louis smiled. "We are going to be friends, because you don't seem to have any."  
Harry nodded. "O-ok."  
Louis smiled and keep looking at Harry. He loved every aspect of Harry. His curls, his eyes, everything. He is perfect in Louis's eyes, Harry couldn't make a single mistake.  
"L-Louis?" Harry asked  
"Yes," Louis said kindly.  
"Why are you, umm talking to me?" Harry asked  
"A guy can't just talk to you," Louis asked cocking his head.  
"No, not really," Harry told him seriously. "Now tell me, why.Why are you talking to me?"  
"Because you are perfect and adorable, and so much more. And one more thing Ill tell you later," Louis said smiling while Harry, again, blushing and looking down.  
-After school at Louis's house-  
"Can you tell me now?" Harry begged.  
He's already gotten close and used to Louis.  
"My room," Louis said dragging him up there.  
"Please tell me Lou," Harry said.  
"Fine, okay. Geez, sit down. Promise you will always be my friend." Louis said and Harry nodded confused. "I really like you Harry, like a lot. You are just adorable and perfect. It's just, your amazing in every way."

 

"Really?" Harry asked and Louis nodded. "Promise you'll always be my friend."  
Louis nodded and laughed a little.  
Harry leaned over and whispered in Louis ear, "I might like you too."


End file.
